Affair Love
by Bunga Sakura
Summary: Bagiku, kekasihku hanya satu yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, aku tak mampu menampik dua sosok lain yang singgah di hatiku. Ketika peganganku lepas dari Sasuke, aku tak akan ambruk karena salah satu dari mereka akan selalu menopangku.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Affair Love**

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

Sakura POV

Malam ini tak berbeda dengan malam sebulumnya. Tapi mungkin saja berbeda dengan malam selanjutnya. Malam ini aku tengah meneguk gelas yang selalu membawaku melayang-layang tanpa beban. Ah rasanya bebas.

Aku menatap sayu dua sosok di sampingku yang sudah setengah sadar sepertiku juga. Mereka begitu kacau. Lihat saja Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya irit bicara kini nyerocos tak karuan. Sedangkan Namikaze Naruto, ah dia payah sekali karena setiap kita mengadakan ritual seperti ini dialah yang pertama kali ambruk.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Naruto menatap sayu satu persatu dari kami. Karena sudah bosan kami mengangguk pasrah. Dan betapa bodohnya aku, mana mungkin aku bisa mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan seperti ini. Entah sadar entah tidak.

Sasuke akhirnya berinisiatif memesan kamar di hotel tak jauh dari club malam itu. Satu kamar untuk tiga orang. Masa bodoh!

Sampai di sana Naruto langsung menjatuhkan dirinya disalah satu dalam kamar itu. Sedangkan aku menjatuhkan diri bersama Sasuke di tempat tidur yang lumayan nyaman.

"Sasuke," gumamku memandang ke arah Sasuke yang tertidur disampingku.

Tanpa babibu aku langsung menindihi tubuhnya. Menikmati sentuhan bibir kami yang saling berpagutan.

"Sasuke aku menginginkannya," bisikku dengan sukses membuat kelopak matanya membuka, siap menampakkan sang onyx yang tajam.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Sasuke mengubah posisinya yang semula di bawah beralih menindihi tubuhku. Tangannya yang kekar dengan lihai membuka setiap helaian pakaian yang menempel di tubuh kami. Kini tubuhku dan Sasuke menempel bak perangko. Dia menciumi dan membelai tubuhku dengan napsu seperti biasanya. Dan akhirnya menyatu dalam alunan kenikmatan.

Kalian pasti akan menganggapku-Haruno Sakura sebagai perempuan murahan atau apalah. Toh aku tak peduli.

Beginilah aku menikmati alunan kehidupan yang bernama cinta. Bagiku cinta tak lebih dari kesenangan seksualitas semata. Bila kalian tanyakan, apakah aku mencintai Sasuke yang kini menjadi pacarku dan tengah bergulat peluh denganku. Jawabannya aku tidak tahu.

Entah aku mencintainya atau tidak. Dan bisa saja aku melakukan adegan 'itu' dengan Naruto atau dengan yang lainnya. Tapi sayang aku tak mau dianggap seperti ibuku yang dengan mudah bercinta dengan laki-laki lain layaknya berganti pakaian, bosen satu cari yang lain.

End Sakura POV

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tidur nyenyaknya tiba-tiba terganggu oleh suara aneh yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Diedarkan pandangannya ke sudut-sudut ruangan. Hingga tatapannya terpaku pada dua sosok yang asik bergulat di atas tempat tidur. Sehingga menimbulkan desahan-desahan yang jujur sangat mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

"Dasar, bertindak mesum tak lihat waktu, tempat dan suasana... hiks..." Naruto kembali membenamkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing ke sisi sofa.

* * *

Keesokan pagi.

"Naruto aku nebeng ya?" rengek Sakura pada sosok di depannya.

"Bagaimana dengan mobilmu dan kenapa kau tak minta diantarkan Uchiha satu itu?" Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang diam seribu bahasa.

Mungkin dalam batin Uchiha itu sedang bergulat dengan virus yang bernama malu, karena tadi pagi ia mendapati dirinya menindihi Sakura tanpa selimut sebagai penutupnya.

Membuat Naruto dengan tatapan horornya dan mulut menganga plus air liur memandangi layaknya seorang alien yang tiba-tiba turun ke bumi dengan telanjang bulat. Emang ada? Ah lupakan.

"Ayolah Naruto. Sasuke akan pulang ke Oto dan aku tak mau ketinggalan ulangan fisika hari. Dan kau tahulah semalam mobilku diangkut oleh supir rumah." Sakura memandang lekat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.

"Baiklah... baiklah." Dengan segera gadis pink itu langsung naik ke motor sport orange Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil hitamnya.

Ckittt...

Naruto menginjak rem motornya tepat di depan rumah Sakura.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Sakura turun dari motor Naruto. Gila 110km/jam sukses membuat Sakura memekik histeris.

"Kau tak apa-apakan Sakura?" tanya Naruto khawatir melihat kedua kaki Sakura gemetar.

''Kau... Hmmff...'' Sakura tak bisa meneruskan umpatan pedasnya karena bibir Naruto sudah mengunci bibirnya. Mengulum lembut setiap sudut bibir Sakura. Tak lama mereka berdua melepaskan diri. Tak ada rona merah di pipi keduanya.

''Aku pulang!'' seru cowok pirang itu sebelum menginjak perseneling motornya.

''Haahh. Dasar Naruto.''

* * *

"Ku harap kau mau memikirkannya lagi, Kakashi," pinta seorang perempuan yang masih begitu cantik dan sexy meskipun umurnya sudah kepala empat. Pemuda di depannya menggeleng, senyum selalu tersungging di bibirnya yang tertutup masker.

"Ini keputusan final saya untuk berhenti dari perusahaan. Anda pasti sudah tahu keinginan saya menjadi seorang guru dan sekarang semua itu akan terwujud, sekali lagi maafkan saya, Haruno-sama," ungkap pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kakashi.

"Kau memang keras kepala, Kakashi." Nyonya Haruno menandatangani map hijau di depannya sebelum diserahkan kembali kepada Kakashi.

"Saya undur diri, Haruno-sama."" Kakashi membungkukkan badan tanda penghormatan sebelum beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran dengan senang hati perusahaan akan menerimamu kembali." Kakashi membalikkan badan memandang sosok yang sangat ia hormati.

"Saya rasa itu tak kan pernah terjadi, sekali lagi permisi Haruno-sama," ucapnya mantab rebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Waktu seakan mengancamnya untuk segera ke kamar mengganti pakaian dengan seragam dan langsung berangkat sekolah.

Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti tatkala melihat pemuda berambut perak tengah keluar dari kamar ibunya.

"Hai," sapa pemuda itu tak lain adalah Kakashi. Cukup lama Kakashi menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, tapi yang ia dapati malah sorot ketidaksukaan dari mata emerald itu.

.

.

Sakura POV

Aku memandang pemuda di depanku dengan jijik. Berapakah uang yang diberikan ibuku agar pemuda ini mau melayaninya.

Sudah sering aku melihat ibu membawa laki-laki pulang ke rumah dan menginap di kamar ibu. Dan setiap minggu selalu ganti. Tapi meskipun begitu, harta ibu bukan semakin habis malah semakin bertambah.

Sering juga aku mendengar desahan-desahan dari tembok kamar ibu. Desahan laki-laki yang dibawa ibu, desahan yang bagiku sebuah melodi indah. Dan jangan salahkan aku jika aku menganggap cinta hanya seksualitas semata. Dasarnya memang buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya bukan.

Tapi entah kenapa kadang aku merasa muak pada laki-laki yang dibawa ibu, laki-laki yang telah merebut perhatian dan cinta ibu dariku. Dan salah satunya laki-laki di depanku ini. Karena semakin muak aku langsung melangkah masuk ke kamarku.

End Sakura POV

"Aneh," gumam Kakashi melihat gadis berambut pink itu melongos pergi.

* * *

Pukul 08:00 Sakura tiba di kelasnya yang lumayan ricuh karena tak ada guru yang mengajar.

Seharusnya ia tak diizinkan masuk oleh satpam sekolah tapi untunglah Dewi Fortuna masih menjaganya. Hanya butuh rokok dan makan siang gratis selama seminggu untuk menyogok satpam itu.

"Sakura, kau kenapa sih kusut amat itu muka?" tanya Yamanaka Ino teman satu bangku gadis pink itu.

Sakura memandang sejenak teman sebangkunya yang tengah asik dengan alat make up-nya. "Benarkah?" ungkapnya kemudian.

"Kau tahu Sakura, hari ini guru pengganti Ibiki-sensai akan mulai mengajar dan aku denar ia masih muda dan... kyaaa... tampan..." Ino memekik histeris.

"Hn?" Sakura menyipitkan sebelah matanya. Jujur ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Ino karena entah kenapa pikirannya dikuasai oleh pemuda menjijikkan itu.

"Uhhh... kau semakin mirip dengan Sasuke, ahhh membosankan," ungkap Ino menampakkan roman sebalnya.

Kriett...

Pintu kelas pun terbuka. Sosok pemuda berambut perak muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyum dibalik maskernya.

"Maaf saya terlambat masuk kelas, tadi mendadak tersesat di jalan yang ber..." Kakashi tidak jadi melanjutkan penjelasan akan keterlambatannya ketika menyadari semua mata tersorot tajam ke arahnya.

"Sensei namanya siapa?" tanya Ino mulai menunjukkansifat genitnya yang disambut cibiran warga sekelas dan seulas senyum dari Kakashi.

"Perkenalkan saya guru matematika baru kalian, Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelas, tiba-tiba senyumnya sirna tatkala melihat sosok berambut pink yang tengah memancarkan ketidaksukaan dari sorot mata emeraldnya.

"Dia..."

* * *

**Bersambung  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Affair Love**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Benar kata orang dunia ini memang sempit. Itulah argumen yang paling tepat untuk Kakashi ketika melihat gadis berambut pink itu. Sosok mata yang sama, penuh dengan ketidak sukaan atau malah sorot mata jijik. Entahlah, Kakashi enggan memikirkannya dan bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Tapi semakin ia berusaha tidak peduli, semakin penasaran dirinya akan gadis itu.

"Haaah..." Kakashi mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengisi oksigen ke paru-parunya yang entah kenapa terasa sesak.

Sesekali ia melirik gadis pink yang diketahuinya bernama Sakura. Tatapannya tak pernah beralih meskipun gadis itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri dirinya.

"Maaf, Sensei, saya minta izin ke toilet," pinta Sakura datar.

Kakashi mengamati sekilas sosok di depannya.

"Baiklah, jangan lebih 10 menit," sorot mata Kakashi setia mengekor sampai punggung gadis pink itu tak terlihat lagi.

Bohong kalau Sakura hendak ke toilet. Ia hanya ingin terbebas dari kelas Kakashi, laki-laki yang entah kenapa sangat ia benci. Takdir memang menyebalkan. Mempunyai ibu yang suka gonta-ganti lelaki dan sekarang salah satu lelaki itu telah menjadi gurunya.

"Arggh, menyebalkan...!" teriak Sakura kala ia sudah berada di atap sekolah. Di tempat inilah ia sering duduk terdiam atau lebih tepatnya merenungi nasipnya.

"Sudah kusangka kau disini, Sakura." Sebuah suara menggugah kesadarannya. "Naruto." Sakura sekilas melirik pemuda pirang tersebut yang sudah mengambil duduk di sampingnya sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. Menatap burung-burung gereja yang tengah berceloteh di selitar dahan pohon.

Ingin Sakura menjadi kawanan burung gereja, terbang bebas sambil berceloteh riang. Sungguh begitu mengasikan tentunya.

"Kenapa kau bolos dari kelas, Sakura? Bukannya di kelasmu sedang diajar seorang sensai yang begitu tampan?" kelakar Naruto.

Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal, ia enggan berkomentar atas kelakar sang Namikaze. Sejurus kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya. Belum sempat ia melangkah Naruto menarik lengan Sakura membuat keseimbangan gadis pink itu oleng. Namun dengan sigap Naruto menangkap tubuh Sakura dalam rengkuhan dada bidangnya.

"Naruto," desah Sakura. Kini wajah mereka begitu dekat, hingga kedua bibir itu saling berpagutan dengan lembut.

Tangan kanan Naruto menekan kepala Sakura untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menelusup di balik seragam Sakura, memainkan bukit kebanggan para wanita.

"Kurasa Sasuke akan mengamuk bila melihat kau melakukan ini padaku, Naruto," godanya saat Naruto melepaskan kulumannya untuk sekedar mengisi oksigen ke paru-paru yang mulai sesak.

''Haha... tapi untungnya si Teme tidak masuk sekolah, jadi biarkan aku kembali memangsamu kali ini, Sakura." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dan tak lama kemudian sambutan lidah Sakura menuntunnya memasuki goa miliknya. Tangan kiri Naruto kembali aktif bergerak dengan liarnya di balik seragam gadis pink itu. Desahan duniawi pun bergema dari bibir mereka.

* * *

Untuk kesekian kali Kakashi melirik jam tangan miliknya. Sudah setengah jam Sakura ke toilet dan sekarang belum kembali. Untuk kesekian kali Kakashi menghela nafas kesal, betapa tidak ia baru dibodoh oleh muridnya sendiri.

Akhirnya ia bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan buku, "Sampai disini pelajaran kita, selamat siang," salamnya sebelum berlalu dari kelas itu.

Bukan langsung ke kantor guru. Kakashi malah berjalan tanpa arah menelusuri lorong demi lorong sekolah itu. Sebagai guru baru ia perlu mengenal tempat dimana ia bekerja. Sekedar mengenal lingkungan sekolah.

Entah mengapa kakinya melangkah menuju tangga atas sekolah. Dibukanya pelan pintu di depannya.

Dan seketika mata sayu miliknya langsung membulat tak percaya mengenai adegan yang tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Dua makhluk dengan perpagutan bibir dengan mesra. Sosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan...

... Sakura.

''Ehemmm...'' Kakashi akhirnya berdehem. Risih juga melihat pemandangan seperti itu di depan matanya.

Dan seketika dua makhluk itu reflek melepaskan diri. Naruto membelalak kaget melihat sosok tak jauh darinya. Sedangkan Sakura, mimik wajahnya tetap datar.

"Hai, Sensei," sapa Naruto tak lupa dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"Bukankah jam segini masih jam pelajaran? Dan ngapain kalian berdua disini?'' pertanyaan bodoh. Padahal ia sudah melihat sendiri apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, karena aku yakin Sensei sudah mengetahuinya sendiri." Terdengar menusuk ucapan Sakura. Kakashi tersenyum canggung menanggapinya.

"Maaf sensei aku harus kembali ke kelas dulu." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan cengengesan sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Aku juga harus kembali ke kelas. Permisi, Sensei.'' Kakashi belum sempat berucap ketika Sakura berlalu mengikuti jejak Naruto.

Hah! Rasanya menjadi guru tak semudah yang dipikirkan Kakashi.

* * *

"Dia anak dari keluarga Haruno, kau pasti lebih mengenal keluarga itu karena ku dengan kau penah menjadi tangan kanan pemimpin dari perusahan Haruno. Kalau anak lelaki yang berambut pirang yang kau maksud pasti Namikaze Naruto, mereka tiga bersahabat. Yang satunya lagi Uchiha Sasuke tapi sekarang dia izin tidak masuk. Keluarga mereka merupakan penyandang dana terbesar di sekolah ini." jelas Tsunade sang Kepala Sekolah.

Kakashi hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar penjelasan Tsunade.

"Apa mereka bertiga berbuat masalah, Kakashi?" Tsunade mulai menunjukan sikap introgasinya.

"Eh, bukan apa-apa." Kakashi tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal.

"Syukurlah," gumam Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Tsunade-sama," pamit Kakashi. Ia tak mau lama-lama di kantor Kepala Sekolah, pasti Tsunade akan terus mengintrogasinya. Sama saja ia memberi informasi yang baru ia lihat, Naruto dan Sakura tengah melakukan hal yang tak sepatutnya dilakukan di sekolah. Dan tentunya ia tak mau dianggap tukang mengadu.

* * *

Malam ini udara begitu dingin, tapi tak mengurungkan niat Sakura untuk keluar dari sangkar emas yang selalu menyiksa batinnya.

Tadi sang ibu pulang dengan seorang lelaki yang sangat mengganggu ketenangannya. Betapa ia tidak kesal, lelaki itu diam-diam di belakang sang ibu berani menggodanya.

"SIALAAAN..." Sakura menendang kerikil yang ia temui disetiap jalan yang ia lewati. Amarah masih begitu kental menguasai dirinya.

Kalau bukan masih menghormati sang ibu, mungkin Sakura tak akan segan-segan menghajar lelaki brengsek itu sampai babak belur.

Sakura mengeluarkan Hp miliknya hendak menelepon Naruto untuk menemaninya malam ini, ia butuh tempat curhat.

Kalau Sasuke tidak pulang ke Oto. Sakura pasti akan meluncur ke apartemen kekasihnya itu. Dan pasti ujung-ujungnya mereka akan bergulat di atas tidur. Membagi sentuhan, buaian dan desahan-desahan indah yang senantiasa menggema di kamar apartemen Sasuke. Tapi keinginannya harus kandas mengingat sang kekasih tak di sampingnya. Mungkin malam ini ia hanya akan menikmati malam bersama Naruto di club malam seperti biasa.

Belum sempat ia memencet tombol calling ketika sebuah tangan dengan kasar menjambret hp miliknya.

"He jambret, kembalikan!" serunya sambil berlari menyusul sang jambret. Sakura tak sadar jambret itu semakin mengarah ke gang kecil yang sepi.

"Brengsek, kembalikan hp-ku," maki Sakura terus mengejar jambret yang masih berlari meloloskan diri.

Jalan buntu. Jambret itu menoleh kesana kemari mencari jalan keluar. Tapi sayang, Sakura keburu datang menghampiri.

"Hos... hos... hos..." Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Ser4ngai kemenangan pun terpajang di sudut bibirnya.

"Jambret sialan, kembalikan milikku..." ia semakin mendekat, sebaliknya jambret itu semakin mundur hingga bersentuhan dengan tembok pembatas.

Kilauan sinar putih tertangkap indera pengelihatannya, Sakura waspada ketika tatapannya tertuju pada pisau lipat yang tengah tergengam jambret itu.

Sakura menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Satu ayunan pisau berhasil ia hindari dengan gesit, karena mendapat celah dengan sekuat tenaga ia menendang perut sang jambret hingga terjerembab ketanah.

"Kembalikan milikku, maka aku akan membiarkanmu pergi." Sakura semakin mendekap, sudut matanya tiba-tiba kilauan pisau hendak kembali dilayangkan.

"Aaaaaaa...!" Sial, pisau itu menggores lengan kirinya hingga berdarah.

Menyadari kelengahan Sakura, jambret itu berhasil kabur membawa Hp miliknya.

Sakura terkulai di tanah sembari menggenggam lengannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar.

Ia berusaha menahan sakitnya dengan setia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan. Tak ada tangisan kesakitan. Ia sudah bosan mengeluarkan air mata. Terakhir air mata keluar untuk menghantarkan kepergian sang ayah selamanya 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan ia tak akan menangis sesudah itu.

Ia tak akan menjadi gadis lemah yang cengeng seperti dulu. Ia akan tetap menjadi Sakura yamg tegar meskipun rasa sakit di lengannya semakin tak terelakan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kokoh menarik lengannya yang terluka dan dengan lembut membungkus dengan sapu tangan untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

* * *

**Bersambung**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

**Affair Love**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Perih. Satu kata yang cocok mengambarkan keadaan yang tengah dirasakan Sakura. Jemarinya semakin erat menggenggam lengannya yang terluka. Aliran darah menganak dari celah jemari lentiknya.

"Ayah." Satu kata tanpa sadar terucap di bibir munggil. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan di dunia ini. Sosok yang selalu ada di hatinya, sosok yang telah tenang didunia sana.

Kilatan-kilatan masa lalu terus berputar, menguak kembali kenangan-kenangan yang selama ini tersimpan rapat di sebuah brankas bernama hati.  
Perlahan kesadarannya kembali ketika sepasang tangan melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang terluka dan sebuah sapu tangan dengan lembut membungkus luka itu.

Bibir yang semula tertutup rapat kini sedikit terangkat menghasilkan sebuah senyum indah di bibir yang pucat.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sok nekat seperti ini, Sakura-chan," sengit sosok itu. "Karena aku tak selamanya ada disisimu," lanjutnya memelas.

Senyum gadis itu semakin melebar, "Karena aku tahu kau tak akan setega itu melihatku menderita, Naruto."

Pemuda pirang jabrik itu mengacak pelan rambut pink Sakura.

Benar yang dikatakan gadis di depannya ini, sampai kapanpun ia tak akan tega membiarkan salah satu orang yang paling berharga daalam hidupnya menderita. Karena ia tahu betapa tersiksanya Sakura selama ini, tersiksa karena kelilangan orang yang berharga dihidupnya, seperti saat dimana ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal akibat ulah saingannya dalam dunia bisnis.

Perlahan Naruto memposisikan tangannya ditekukan lutut dan pinggang sang gadis, mengangkat tubuh Sakura kedalam kegondongannya.

Sebenarnya Sakura hendak menolak tapi ia urungkan ketika memandang sorot mata Naruto, sorot mata seorang kakak ingin terus menjaga agar sang adik merasa nyaman ketika didekatnya.

Perlahan kecuapan singkat ia daratkan di bibir Naruto sebelum ia memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati aroma yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

Naruto tersenyum ketika dirasakan sebuah bibir mengecup lembut bibirnya. Meskipun yang mereka lakukan selama ini salah, tapi hanya dengan ciuman-ciuman itu ia bisa berbagi kebahagiaan, kesedihan serta kehampaan selama ini. Ciuman untuk mempererat tali persahabatan mereka.  
Naruto melangkah dengan ringan seperti tak membawa beban berat dan senyum terus tersungging di bibir pemuda pirang itu.

Bulan masih mengantuk di langit, pantulan sinarnya membias menerangi titik sudut dibelokan. Bila kau perhatikan lebih jelas, kau akan melihat sesosok bayangan yang sedari tadi terdiam membeku memangdangi sepasang anak manusia yang semakin lama tertelan kegelapan malam. Entah kenapa sebersit perasaan kecewa melintasi relung hatinya.

* * *

"Sakura bangun." Seorang pemuda dengan lembut membela pipi gadis didepannya yang masih asik dengan mimpi-mimpinya.

"Sakura, sudah pagi. Bisakah kau cepat bangun dan menyingkir dari tempat tidurku," bisik pemuda itu. Hatinya sedikit dongkol melihat gadis di depannya tak bergeming malah semakin menikmati tidurnya. Sebenarnya pemuda itu tak tega membangunkan sang gadis, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya harus melakukannya.

Hah... ia tak mau jadi perkedel gara-gara pacar sang gadis mengetahui kalau semalam ia berbagi tempat tidur dengan pacarnya. Mohon digaris bawahi kata ia hanya berbagi tempat tidur, sampai kapanpun ia tak berani melakukannya, menyatukan tubuh mereka, menikmati surga dunia. Sampai kapanpun ia bertekat tak akan melakukan itu demi persabatan yang mereka jalin sejak kecil.

Sakura menyipitkan sebelah matanya yang masih mengantuk. Suara bising didekatnya sungguh sangat mengganggu acara tidurnya.

"Biarkan aku tidur setengah jam lagi, Naruto, aku ngantuk," rengeknya sambil menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apakah kau tak ingat, Sakura, hari ini Sasuke pulang dan aku tak mau dia menyangka aku menidurimu. Dan, he... dimana-mana orang minta waktu buat tidur lagi 5 menit bukan setengah jam, Sakura," elak Naruto.

Sakura menurunkan selimutnya sehingga ia bisa melihat betapa jeleknya Naruto bila sedang kesal. Sebuah seringai keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

''Hei... Naruto, apakah kau lupa siapa yang menelanjangi tubuh atasku untuk dijadikan pelampiasan nafsu.'' Gadis pink itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan reflek selimut itu meluncur turun.

Naruto hanya cengengesan melihat tubuh atas Sakura yang tanpa busana. Salahnya juga sih kenapa Sakura malas bangun, itu semua karena semalam ia dan Sakura asik berpagutan sampai lupa waktu. Tapi mereka melakukannya tak separah Sakura dan Sasuke ketika bercinta.

Naruto mulai beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah menyeringai tanda kemenangan.

"Hah... terserah kau, Sakura. Aku pergi dulu," ucap Naruto sebelum menghilang dari daun pintu. Dan Sakura yang merebahkan tubuhnya dengan senyaman mungkin mengingat tangan kanannya yang terluka akibat insiden semalam.

* * *

Sebuah sedan berwarna abu-abu meluncur dengan mulusnya di jalan raya dengan seorang pemuda berambut perak yang tengah bergumam tak jelas.

Hei... bukan bergumam tak jelas tapi dia menyanyi tanpa ada intonasi lagu yang jelas, hanya sepasang bibirnya yang terus berucap untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa gundah yang sejak semalam menyelimuti hatinya. Huft... Entah kenapa ia menjadi melankolis seperti ini. Hidupnya yang serasa menyenangkan kini berubah seiring dengan...

CKIITTT...

Suara gesekan ban mobil dengan aspal jalan tak dihiraukannya, untung jalan disekitarnya sepi sehingga tak ada pengemudi lainnya yang meneriaki karena berhenti mendadak.

Bola mata beda warna pemuda berambut perak itu menatap lurus diseberang jalan tak jauh dari tempatnya berhenti.

Sepasang remaja tertangkap indra penglihatannya. Hal yang sungguh tak layak dipertontonkan dipinggir jalan.

Kakashi-nama pemuda itu menyipitkan kedua matanya, memastikan bahwa yang ia lihat bukan hanya ilusinasinya belaka.

.

.

.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang mulai terkuras Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang memojokkan kesisi mobil. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal atas ciuman paksa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Seragam sekolahnya pun naik ke atas menampakkan kedua bukit kebanggaannya, bukit yang dengan kasar diremas Sasuke yang sedang penuh luapan emosinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" hardik Sakura. Kedua bola emeraldnya menantang sang onyx yang tengah menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tak melakukan apa-apa dengan Naruto," bantahnya.

Entahlah ia tak suka ketika Sasuke memojokkan dirinya bahwa ia telah bermain api dibelakang pemuda Uchiha itu.  
Dengan kasar Sasuke menarik seragam atas Sakura, terpampanglah cupang-cupang merah menghiasi kedua bukit itu.

"Terus siapa yang meninggalkan tanda disini, Sakura." Sasuke kembali meremas kasar salah satu bukit di depannya membuat sang empunya melenguh kesakitan.

Skak matt.

Bodoh. Satu kata yang terus berputar di otaknya.

Cukup lama mereka berdua berdiam diri di mobil Sasuke. Kedua pasang remaja itu tengah bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Maaf, Sasuke." Sakura benci dengan kecangungan ini, ia harus mengembalikan keadaan seperti sebelumnya, "Aku hanya melakukannya denganmu, Sasuke. Sueerrr...! Naruto belum menjamaknya kok." Kedua jari berbentuk V terpampang di depan muka Sasuke, tapi pemuda Uchiha itu tak sedikitpun menoleh kepada Sakura. Bola mata onyx-nya hanya menatap jalanan yang lenggang.

"Bener kok. Kami cuma ciuman aja, palingan pegang-pegang dikitlah. Tapi gak sampe dimasukin kok, cuma Sasuke yang boleh melakukannya, aku tidak bohong," akunya.

"Kenapa sih kamu tidak percaya," rajuk Sakura dengan nada semelas mungkin.

Senjata rahasianya bila seorang Uchiha Sasuke lagi marah karena ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

"Ya sudah aku pergi!" Belum sempat pintu mobil itu sebuah tangan menghentikan niatnya.

"Jangan pergi." Senyum seketika mengembang di bibir Sakura. Rencananya berhasil dengan sempurna.

"Tapi aku tidak suka kau merah gara-gara Naruto, karena Naruto sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku," sengit Sakura. Panggilan yang sebelumnya kamu berubah lagi menjadi kau untuk mempertegas kalau dia tidak sedang main-main.

"Hn." Satu kata keluar dari mulut pemuda Uchiha itu telah mengembalikan senyum lebar sang gadis Haruno.

"Sasuke, ini kan bukan jalan ke sekolah?" tanya Sakura karena merasa mobil Sasuke berbelok arah.

"Kita ke apartemenku, Sakura. Aku malas berurusan dengan nenek-nenek itu gara-gara kita telat hampir 2 jam," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah ketika mobil hitam itu meluncur menuju apartemen.

Satu hal yang pasti terjadi diantara mereka berdua setiba di apartemen. Sasuke akan kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka. Menyalurkan hasrat yang selama ini tak ternah terhalang oleh apapun termasuk norma-norma yang selalu ingin dilanggar oleh sebagian orang.

* * *

Kakashi kembali mebuka lembaran halaman buku dalam genggamannya. Sesekali alisnya berkerut ketika membaca kalimat yang tak asing baginya. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah murid-muridnya yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas pemberiannya.

Bola mata beda warna itu pun terpaku pada sebuah bangku kosong, dimana sang pemilik meninggalkannya.

Masih jelas diingatan pemuda perak itu apa yang tadi pagi ia lihat. Gadis pink itu tengah berbuat mahsyuk didalam mobil hitam entah dengan siapa. Yang pasti bukan dengan bocah pirang beberapa hari yang lalu. Satu kesimpulan yang tengah bergemuruh dalam hatinya, 'gadis itu liar dan ia tak akan membiarkan muridnya seperti itu'. Pemikiran seorang guru yang bijak.

* * *

Malam mulai menjelang ketika pintu pagar rumah keluarga Haruno terbuka. Siluet gadis berambut pink memasuki pekarangan rumah.

"Selamat malam, nona Sakura"'' tegur sang satpam penjaga gerbang.

Yang merasa dipanggilpun menoleh, senyum mengembang di sudut bibirnya yang membengkak, "Selamat malam juga, Sora!" Hanya jawaban singkat tapi menimbulkan seberkas kemerahan di pipi pemuda 20 tahun itu.

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan berat hati. Betapa tidak setiap ia bergerak daerah di selangkangannya masih terasa nyeri. Sesekali ia mengumpat pedas kepada orang yang melakukan ini kepadanya. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa ia sangat menikmati apa yang dilakukan orang itu, ketika mereka dengan panas bertarung diatas ranjang mengklaim siapa yang menjadi pemenang pergulatan itu. Sekaligus ia bisa menjerit penuh kepuasan, meluapkan seluruh emosinya.

"Nona tidak apa-apa, kan?" Sora memandang putri majikannya dengan penuh kehawatiran. Kaki itu dengan susah payah dipaksa untuk berjalan, ditambah balutan kain kasa disalah satu lengan gadis di depannya semakin menguatkan pikirannya bahwa gadis ini tidak dalam kondisi baik.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik badan untuk menatap lawan bicaranya, "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya terjadi kecelakaan kecil dan...'' Sora menautkan kedua alisnya tanda ia mengamati setiap tutur kata Sakura.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," lanjut gadis pink itu lengkap dengan senyum tersungging indar di bibirnya.

"Aku masuk dulu, Sora. Awas jaga rumah dengan baik-baik." Kalimat terakhir sebelum sang gadis lenyap masuk dalam istananya.

.

.

.

Sakura mengeliat dalam selimut hangatnya. Rasa haus mendera kerongkongannya. Dengan terpaksa gadis pink itu bangkit dari dalam selimut. Rok seragam sekolah dan kaos oblong biru tua milik Sasuke masih melekat di tubuhnya sejak ia pulang.

Bunyi langkah kaki menggema ketika Sakura menuruni tangga untuk mengambil segelas air karena tenggorokannya benar-benar kering. Sakura meneguk air mineral langsung dari botolnya, iris emeraldnya melirik jam dinding di ruang makan.

'Masih jam delapan rupanya,' pikirnya.

Tegukan air terus mengalir membasahi kerongkongan Sakura ketika sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang, meremas kedua bukitnya yang masih nyeri karena percintaannya dengan Sasuke tadi siang.

"Kau memang menggoda Haruno Sakura melebihi ibumu yang cantik itu," bisik sosok itu. Sebelah tangannya masih asik meremas bukit kenyal itu sementara sebelah tangannya turun membelai paha gadis pink itu.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, ia sadar bahwa orang yang memeluknya bukan Sasuke bukan pula Naruto. Varfum ini terasa asing di indra penciumannya. Maka jangan salah jika sisa air yang lumayan banyak itu menyiram wajah sang pelaku.

"Gadis brengsek!" maki sang pelaku menarik diri kebelakang.

Air itu sukses mengenai wajahnya.

"Siapa suruh kau berani menyentuh tubuhku, hai, gigolo," ucap Sakura seraya menekankan kata 'gigolo' bersamaan dengan senyum sinis yang meremehkan.

Pemuda perak itupun gusar mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Mau apalagi kau laki-laki murahan," sengit Sakura.

Senyum sinis kini beralih kepada laki-laki perak itu membuat Sakura menyernyit heran. "Kau pikir kau lebih baik dariku, nona Sakura," celanya. "Aku bisa memuaskanmu lebih dari dua cowokmu itu kalau kau menginginkannya," tambahnya.

"Kau..." berang Sakura. Emosinya kini meluap-luap karena kemaran.

"Kau tahu, buah emang takkan pernah jatuh dari pohonnya, ibunya murahan anaknya pasti juga murahan..."

PLAAK

PLAAAKK

Sakura menangkup pipinya yang perih karena ditampar. Iris emerald itu membelakak menyadari siapa yang telah menamparnya.

"Ibu."

**Bersambung**

Maaf bunga lama mengupdate fic ini. Sebenarnya ini fic pengen ceepet2 bunga update tapi bunga ragu karena sudah memasuki bulan ramadhan. Ditambah fic ini berate M.

Akhirnnnnya setelah pertarrungan batin yang sengit dan melelahkan bunnga akhirnya dating dengan chap terbaru.

Chap kemarin banyak yang bingung siapa sebenarnya ibunda sakura. Bunga pengen menjelaskan ibu sakkura bukan tsunade, anggap ibu sakura itu sosok sakura yang suhah ibu2*plakk* dengan rambut pinki panjang dan iris emerald mirip dengan sakura.

Bunga gak tau harus kasih nama apa ibu sakura jadi ddichap kemarin Cuma disebut nyonya haruno.

Ada yang minat sumbang nama buat ibu sakura gak?*nagarep*

Terima kasih buat:

Dei hatake/ acchan lawliet/ Haru-chan no kikan/ it's sMeRyuki/ airi hoshina/ REDzu KURI KURA/ Rujita-Ryou/ Awan Hitam/ Rizu Hatake-hime/ Naara Aiko/ akasuna no hataru teng tong.

Telah bersedia membca sekalius meriview fic bunga yang meragukan bin abal binti gaje ini.

Akhir kata bunga ucapin SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI.

Maafin bunga yaaaa ^.^

**RIVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Affair Love**

* * *

Chapter 4

.

.

Sang bulan masih setia menggantung di langit gelap. Entah sampai kapan bintang tak sebenarnya itu akan tetap menggantung disana, seakan tak penah lelah menampakkan cahaya semu.

Malam minggu. Kau pasti taulah apa keistimewaannya malam itu. Malam dimana kau bisa berkencan dengan pacarmu atau setidaknya berkumpul bersama keluarga. Kau juga bisa bebas bersenang-senang tanpa takut besok akan bangun terlambat.

Sebagian besar orang menganggap malam itu malam yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, tapi entah kenapa malam minggu malah menjadi malam yang mengenaskan dalam hidup Namikaze Naruto. Malam tepat dimana kedua orang tuanya terenggut oleh maut.

Srekk... Pelatik api itu menyala membakar sebatang rokok di bibir Naruto. Dihisapnya asap Nikotin itu dalam-dalam sebelum dihembuskan bersama dinginnya udara malam.  
Malam ini ia kembali termenung dalam kesendirian. Kesendirian yang telah menemaninya dalam setiap titian langkahnya.

Asap Nikotin itu terus membaur di udara. Satu hisapan bara api itu merambat kebatang rokok, dengan santai Naruto melemparkan putung rokoknya ke belakang tempat ia tengah duduk sendirian.

"AAAA...!" Sebuah teriakan dari arah belakang membuat pemuda pirang itu sontak menolah.  
Kedua alis pirangnya bertautan melihat seorang gadis tengah menjerit kaget terkena lemparan putung rokok miliknya. Bukan langsung minta maaf tapi pemuda pirang itu terbengong sendiri begitu pula sosok gadis yang tengah menatap tak percaya kearahnya.

"Hinata..."

"Naruto-kun..."

Keduanya pun tak sadar berucap dalam waktu yang sama.

Gadis bernama Hinata sontak menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah mendapati mereka baru saja berucap bersamaan, sedangkan pemuda pirang di depannya memamerkan senyum rubahnya yang semakin membuat sang gadis hampir pingsan ditempat. Siapapun pasti akan grogi bila bertemu cinta pertamanya, apalagi cinta pertamanya itu tengah berdiri di depanmu dengan senyumnya yang sungguh menggoda iman.

Tanpa sadar Hinata meremas kuat rok yang dipakainya, bola mata lavendernya mencoba mencari objek agar mata itu tak bertatapan dengan mata biru indah sosok di depannya.

"Hinata, maaf ya..." sang pemuda mulai bersua lagi.

"Eh..." Kedua mata beda warna itupun bertemu.

Brughh...

"Hinata!" pekik Naruto mendapati sang gadis tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Tap...tap...tap...

Bunyi gesekan sepatu dengan lantai ubin nyaring terdengar ketika sesosok bayangan berjalan melewati sebuah lorong sepi. Sosok itu terus berjalan menelusuri lorong yang remang-remang oleh cahaya. Perlahan sang bulan keluar dari gumpalan awan hitam, kembali menjadi penerang semu sang malam. Angin malam masih berhembus, menerbangkan helaian-helaian rambut sosok yang tengah termenung di atap sebuah gedung sekolah. Mata itupun terpejam, seakan mengulang kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

PLAKK

Tamparan itu dengan mulusnya mendarat di pipi Sakura.

Perih, ketika kau tahu tangan itu tangan ibumu. Tangan yang pertama kalinya melayang menamparmu.

Sakura termenung, wajahnya tertunduk dengan tangan masih setia membungkam pipinya yang terasa panas.

Sang ibupun memandang naas tangannya, tangan yang baru dipakai menampar anaknya.

"Saku..." belum sempat sang ibu berucap, Sakura sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya, Yuki, Sakura sudah besar," pemuda perak itu memeluk Yuki mesra tak lupa dengan seringai liciknya.

"Maafkan Sakura, Kimimaru. Aku memang sampai kapanpun tak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuknya."

* * *

Kakashi merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal. Sejak 2 jam yang lalu ia berkutik dengan daftar murid barunya. Tak lama kemudian bola mata beda warna itu melirik jam dinding yang terus menggema di ruang yang sepi itu.

"Sudah jam 9 malam rupanya," bisiknya entah pada siapa.

Perlahan tubuh jangkung itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, melangkah dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Naruto menggela nafas syukur. Betapa ia tidak shock melihat Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan di depannya.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apakan Hinata?" Pemuda pirang itu menatap sosok di depannya penuh khawatir.  
Sungguh bukan tipe pemuda yang sensitif. Padahal sang gadis tengah menahan diri untuk tidak lagi pingsan.

"Ano... terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

Senyum pemuda itupun kembali merekah.

"Naruto-kun, itu..."

Naruto menatap lekat sang gadis menunggu sang gadis kembali berucap.

"Aku mau pulang dulu, Naruto-kun." akhirnya kata yang sedari tadi tercongkol di tenggorakan keluar juga.

Naruto beranjak berdiri, tanggan kokohnya terjulur kearah Hinata menunggu sambutan sang gadis.  
Dengan malu-malu Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

"Aku anter pulang, nggak baik malam-malam gadis sepertimu masih keluyuran."

Belum sempat mereka melangkah ketika sebuah dering hp mengejutkan mereka.  
"Sebentar, Hinata."

Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya dari Hinata.

"Apa? Saku-chan pergi dari rumah."

"Iya Teme, aku juga khawatir. "

"Jangan parno begitulah, Teme. Saku-chan pasti baik-baik saja."

Diam-diam Hinata memasang pendengarannya, hatinya terbersit rasa kecewa mengetahui perhatian berlebihan Naruto kepada Sakura.

Ya, mereka memang teman dari kecil. Hingga kepindahan keluarga Hinata dari Konoha yang sontak membuat persahabatan itu mulai merenggang.  
Awalnya Hinata mengira mereka sudah melupakannya, tapi sangkalan itupun terhapus ketika kembali bertemu Naruto dan pemuda pirang itu masih tetap baik dengannya. Tapi tetap saja ia tak akan pernah bisa menggeser posisi gadis pink itu di hati Naruto.

"Naruto-kun pergi saja, Neji-nii akan menjemputku." Senyum tulus tersungging di bibir Hinata, berusaha untuk membuat pemuda di depannya percaya.

"Benarkah, Hinata?  
" Hinata menggangguk mantap.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." ucapan terakhir Naruto sebelum melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Hinata yang menatap penuh kecewa.

.

.

Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lorong di depannya. Sesekali hatinya meruntuk mengingat malam minggu seperti ini bukannya bersantai-santai di rumah tapi ia malah terkurung di gedung yang seperti pemakaman ini, begitu sunyi dan sepi.

Kalau bukan permintaan kepala sekolah langsung kepadanya, dijamin ia tak mau repot-repot berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran data murid barunya yang begitu membosankan.

Tak sengaja mata sipit itu menangkap seberkas cahaya dari pintu atap sekolah yang sedikit terbuka. Setahunya semua ruangan di sekolah ini pasti terkunci rapi pada malam hari untuk menjaga keamanan.  
Naluri penasarannya pun mendorongnya untuk mengecek apa yang sedang terjadi.

Jelas terekam ekspresi kaget di wajah Kakashi ketika penglihatannya mendapati sosok yang tengah duduk dengan kepala disembunyikan di lekukan kedua lututnya. Kalau bukan ia mengenal warna pink rambut sosok itu pasti Kakashi sudah menggira sosok itu adalah sosok hantu penjaga sekolah.

Udara malam menembus pori-pori Kakashi ketika jaket hitam itu lepas dari tubuhnya berpindah ke sosok di depannya.

"Tak baik untuk kesehatan kau terus di tempat ini, Sakura."

Merasa ketenangannya terusik Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya dengan kesal. Kata-kata pedas yang ia bersiapkan seakan lenyap seketika, ketika emeraldnya menatap wajah yang kini begitu dekat dengannya. Apalagi senyum tulus itu terpajang di sosok yang telah mengusik ketenangannya. Sakura langsung membuang muka menyadari ia telah menatap wajah itu, mengagumi ukiran Tuhan yang begitu sempurna di balik sang masker.

Melihat sikap tak acuh Sakura, perlahan Kakashi mengambil duduk di sebelah Sakura. Karena ia tahu gadis itu tengah mengalami masalah yang cukup berat.

.

.

.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya dengan kesal. Ia belum menemukan Sakura. Rasa khawatir terus membelenggu hatinya. Padahal baru beberapa jam lalu ia mengantarkan Sakura pulang dan baru beberapa jam lalu ia mendekap tubuh gadisnya.

"Kau dimana Sakura? Tolong berhenti membuatku bingung seperti ini." Sasuke membanting lengannya di kemudi mobil hitamnya. Tak lama kemudian sosok pirang masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Tak ada dimana-mana, Sasuke. Seluruh kota Konoha sudah aku telusuri tapi tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sakura-chan."

""Seharusnya tadi aku membiarkan Sakura menginap di apartemenku bukan malah mengantarkannya pulang, aku tak bakal mengira kejadian ini bakal terjadi kembali."

Kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang membuat seluruh orang di kediaman Haruno kalang kabut setelah kaburnya putri Haruno yang shock atas kematian ayahnya. Hingga dua hari kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto menemukannya dalam keadaan pingsan di makam sang ayah. Kejadian yang masih terekam kuat di benak mereka.

Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama terdiam, "Satu tempat yang belum kita datangi, Teme... Cepat putar arah ke sekolah," teriak Naruto.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Sasuke memutar kemudinya, meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh. Satu yang sangat mereka harapkan semoga Sakura berada ditempat itu.

* * *

"Berhenti memasang muka seperti itu Kakashi, kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau ini pemuda simpanan ibuku," tuding Sakura kesal.

Laki-laki di depannya ini sungguh membuat Sakura prustasi dengan sikap cuek-cuek pedulinya.

Seketika tawa Kakashi meledak, "Hahahaha... jadi selama ini kamu pikir aku ini simpanan ibumu." Kakashi berusaha menahan tawanya ketika menyadari sikap tak suka Sakura karena telah ditertawakan.

"Dengarkan, Sakura. Aku dan ibumu itu hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan dan aku sudah mengganggap orang tuamu itu seperti orang tuaku sendiri karena merekalah yang telah membuatku jadi seperti ini," ungkapnya bangga.

Tak pernah terbersit dipikiran Kakashi bahwa ia akan mengencani Haruno Yuki, orang yang begitu berjasa dalam hidupnya. Memikirkannya saja membuat Kakashi ingin tertawa seketika.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, Kakashi." Sakura beranjak hendak menghadiahi Kakashi sebuah bogem mentah tapi naas sebuah balok menghalau tintakan Sakura. Bukan bogem mentah yang didapat Kakashi tapi tubuh Sakura yang terhempas kearanya.

"Aaaaaa..." terik Sakura kala tubuhnya terhuyung kearah Kakashi tanpa bisa ia kontrol.

BRUUKKK

.

.

.

"Jangan lelet, Dobe!" sengit Sasuke cepat-cepat menaiki tangga di depannya.

Naruto meruntuk dalam hati. Cepa-cepat, oh Kami-sama dia sudah berlari mengikuti Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura terdiam menatap wajah yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang sampai tak sadar dengan posisi mereka. Sedangkan ekspresi Kakashi-pun sama dengan Sakura, terdiam membisu. Diam-diam ia mengagumi sosok yang tengah menindihnya, dengan segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyingkirkan pemikiran yang tak seharusnya.

"Sakura," panggil Kakashi berusaha membuat Sakura menyingkir dari atasnya, karena sungguh ia tak nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Ehhh..." Wajah itu pun merona menatap mata beda warna Kakashi.

.

.

.

"Cepat, Baka!"

Brakkk... Suara pintu dengan kasar terbuka membuat Sakura dan Kakashi sontak menoleh.

"Sakura," desah kecewa Sasuke saat mata onyx-nya menatap kejadian yang langsung membuat emosinya meledak.

DUAAKKK

Dengan kasar Sasuke melayangkan jotosannya ke daun pintu sebelum berbalik langka meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong.

"Sasuke tunggu!" teriak Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah tak terlihat.

**Bersambung**

* * *

Akhirnya update juga chapter selanjutnya. Maaf updatenya lama banget*bungku-bungkuk*

Bunga sebenarnya ingin update cepat tapi selalu virus malasuisme menghambat niat Bunga, kadi beginilah fic ini jadi terlantar, ditambah lagi kesibukan Bunga sebagai anak kelas 3SMA yang membuat Bunga selalu pulang sore karena les.

Chap ini sudah mulai konflik utama.

Bagaimanakah hubungan sasasaku selanjutnya apakah kandas begitu saja?  
Dongkolnya Sakura atas kemunculan Hinata yang mengusik my selingkuhannya-Naruto*plakk*  
Terus bagaimana nasip my pembantuku-Kakashi selanjuntnya?  
Tunggulah chap depan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disklaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Affair Love**

* * *

Chapter 5

.

Malam semakin larut. Di sudut ruangan dentingan jam menjadi satu-satunya suara yang menandakan ruangan gelap gulita itu masih hidup.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Suara jarum jam terdengar seperti nada mengejek di telinga sosok yang tengah tenggelam dalam selimutnya.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya. Selimut tak bersalah itupun teronggok begitu saja di lantai. Sosok itu masih menggeram marah di sudut tempat tidur. Mata onyx yang sekelam arang itupun tiba-tiba memancarkan aura merah di tengah kegelapan. Tangannya mengepal erat tak peduli ketika kuku jemarinya seakan mau menembus kulit tangannya.

Ia marah, sangat marah. Ya, gadis pink itu benar-benar telah menguasainya seluruh aliran darahnya. Membutakan mata seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

_"Kau pikir aku tak sadar apa yang terjadi, Sakura." Sasuke mulai angkat bicara, onyx-nya seakan tak mau lepas dari sang emerald di depannya._

_""Kenyataan bahwa aku tak pernah ada di hatimu."_

_Sakura membeku. "A-aku..."_

_"Berhentilah membohongiku, Sakura. Aku muak!" sengit Sasuke._

_Gadis pink itu menunduk enggan menatap sosok yang menjulang di depannya._

_._

_._

PRANGG...

Darah menganak membentuk sungai-sungai kecil ketika tangan itu beradu dengan sebuah kaca yang sama sekali tak bersalah. Tubuh itupun begitu saja terkulai tak berdaya di lantai dingin. Segitu tersiksanya kah seorang Uchiha Sasuke kehilangan Sakura-nya. Musim semi yang selalu menemani sang pangeran.

"Sakura," desahnya kemudian. Kilatan-kilatan pertengkaran mereka masih terekam jelas di memori Sasuke, hingga tubuh lelah itu terlelap dalam tidurnya.

* * *

''Kau lihat Sasuke?''

''Chouji, Sasuke-kun sudah datang belum?''

Sakura terus-terusan bertanya kekasana-kemari perihal keberadaan kekasihnya, atau mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan kekasih.

"Bukannya Sasuke belum masuk sekolah dari 3 hari yang lalu." Sakura hanya mendesah kecewa ketika salah satu teman sekelas Sasuke memberitahu tentang keberadaan Sasuke. Dengan lunglai gadis pink itu melangkah tak tentu arah.

Kini ia kembali sendiri. Sasuke sudah tak peduli padanya lagi padanya. Sakura tak lagi mampu menopang tubuhnya, tak ada lagi sosok Sasuke yang selalu menjadi sandarannya ketika ia letih.

Naruto.

Sejak kejadian semalam ia tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan pemuda pirang itu. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang telah meninggalkannya tapi juga Naruto. Segitu burukkah dirinya sampai-sampai satu persatu orang yang ia sayang pergi darinya.

* * *

"Hinata!" Seorang pemuda kuning jabrik berlari menuju seorang gadis yang tengah menantinya di depan sebuah cafe. Tak lama kemudian senyum sang gadis merekah, detak jantungnya yang semula sedikit normal kembali berdetak kencang. Inilah yang namanya sedang jatuh cinta. Begitu indah namun menyakitkan. Tapi anehnya semua orang masih mengagung-ngagungkan sebuah filosofi bernama cinta.

Sang gadis kembali merona merah, wajahnyapun tertekut tak berani menatap pesona sang pangeran hatinya.

"Hinata-chan, maaf lama menunggu, tadi ada masalah sedikit di sekolah," cengir sang pemuda.

Sang gadis hanya mengangguk lemah, tak lama kemudian sebuah tangan menarik lengannya untuk segera beranjak.

"Ayo hinata kita makan," teriak Naruto.

Tak sadar bahwa gadis yang tengah ia tarik merona merah karena ulahnya.

* * *

Kakashi tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah seorang gadis di depannya. Dari sikap tubuhnya ia menangkap bahwa sosok itu tengah merengut kesal.

Haruno Sakura. Nama yang begitu indah. Entah mengapa mengingat nama itu senyum seakan enggan lenyap dari bibir Sang Hatake.

"Sensei jelek, berhenti mengikutiku."

Kakashi cengok ditempat, mata sayunya melirik kesana kemari mencari objek lain agar tak gugup menerima tatapan sinis dari putri Haruno.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, Sakura, aku hanya..." Kakashi menggaruk tengkuhnya gugup, "...hanya mau pulang, emang ada masalah, Sakura?" elaknya.

Sakura terdiam sebelum akhirnya melangkah kembali dengan gontai tanpa mempedulikan Kakashi yang menatap bingung kearahnya.

Kakashi melirik Sakura di sampingnya, 'apakah gara-gara kejadian semalam,' renungnya.

"Apa pacarmu salah paham atas kejadian semalam, Sakura," tebak Kakashi menatap sayu ke depan. Entah mengapa ia merasa turut andil dalam kesalah pahaman ini, dan itu membuatnya merasa err-bersalah.

Gadis di sampingnya menghela nafas berat, "Aku merasa mereka menjauhiku, Sensei," ungkap Sakura.

Alis Kakashi bertautan, ia sedikit bimbang atas ucapan gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-kun membenciku sensai, dia menyangka aku hanya mempermainkan perasaannya, Naruto..." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, "...dia seperti tidak mau bertemu denganku.'' Sakura tertunduk lesu.

"Apakah aku seburuk itu sampai-sampai orang yang aku sayang satu persatu meninggalkanku, Sensei." Kakashi terdiam, perlahan tangan kekar itu terangkat, menarik sang gadis dalam dekapannya.

"Aku akan membantumu menjelaskannya kepada Sasuke, Sakura," bisik Kakashi.

* * *

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Pintu itu masih belum terbuka, sekali lagi Kakashi menekan bel di sisi pintu, tapi percuma tak ada seseorang yang membukanya dari dalam.

"Sensei hentikan!" pinta Sakura, "Aku tahu Sasuke-kun tak mau bertemu denganku, jadi percuma saja, Sensei." Suara serak Sakura memenuhi pendengaran Kakashi. Laki-laki perak itu berbalik badan, menatap lekat ke arah Sakura.

"Setidaknya izinkan aku melakukan sesuatu hal untuk hubungan kalian," Kakashi menggenggam erat pundak itu, "Kau tahu, Sakura, aku tak ingin menjadi perusak diantara hubungan kalian, karena itu membuatku merasa bersalah."

Sang Haruno mendongak, emeraldnya bertumpuan dengan bola mata beda warna milik Kakashi, dan entah mengapa ia merasa gugup menatap mata indah itu.

"Ehh..." Kakashi menyernyit kaget ketika tak sengajak tangannya menarik knop apartemen Sasuke dan seketika pintu coklat di depannya terbuka. Dalam hati ia meruntuk kesal kenapa pintu itu baru terbuka padahal ia hampir setengah jam berdiri tanpa asil, tapi toh ia juga harus bersyukur dengan ini masalah yang merepotkan ini segera terselesaikan.

.

.

Kosong. Sekelebat hanya keheningan ketika dua insan memasuki apartemen.

Sakura hanya terdiam, entah kenapa ia gugup membayangkan reaksi Sasuke melihatnya. Kalau boleh jujur mereka tak perlu menunggu hingga sang pemilik apartemen muncul karena kenyataannya ia bisa kapan saja datang ke apartemen ini, mengingat sebuah kunci duplikat tersimpan rapat di dalam tas miliknya.

"Sepertinya apartemen ini kosong, Sakura." Sakura menoleh sekilas menanggapi penuturan Kakashi.

Sorot emerald Sakura menangkap sebuah pintu berplitur coklat pas di belakang Kakashi. Di sanalah ia beradu peluh dengan Sasuke, di sanalah tempat ia sembunyi dari kekejaman takdir. Sakura merindukan peraduan keduanya.

* * *

Kakashi menatap resah ke arah Sang Haruno yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu yang masih tertutup ratap. Tatapan rindu itu seakan membuat hatinya mencelos perih. Belum 24 jam mereka bertengkar, emerald itu begitu mengisyaratkan kerinduan yang berlebih.

Hahh... Begitu merepotkan 'kah filosofi bernama cinta itu.

Ia tak pernah merasakan kegalauan ini, ia tak mau terbujuk masuk dalam rumitnya sebuah kisah yang disebut cinta. Baginya cinta hanya perasaan sayang terhadap lawan jenis, termasuk rasa sayangnya terhadap dia.

.

.

.

Tangan mungil itu menggeser daun pintu, hanya gelap yang tertangkap indra penglihatannya. Langkah kakinya menuntunnya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Perlahan tangannya terulur mencari letak saklar lampu yang begitu ia hafal.

CLEKKK

Dua bola matanya membulat, tubuhnya membeku seketika. Tak bisa dipungkiri tetesan air mata menghambur setelah sekian lama terkukuh dalam penjara kekerasan hatinya.

"Sasuke." Hanya nama itu yang mampu Sakura ucapkan ketika tubuhnya menghambur dalam dekapan sosok yang menyedihkan di sudut ruangan.

"Sasukeee... Kumohon jangan tinggalkanku, Sasuke, bangunlah." Isak tangis Sakura terdengar pilu. Apalagi sosok dalam dekapannya tak merespon.

Pelukan itu semakin erat, seakan hanya itulah yang bisa menenangkan Sang Haruno. Ruang ICU masih tertutup. Di sanalah terbaring tak berdaya seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan tiga seperempat malam. Pusat kota Konoha mencapai puncak keramaian. Disetiap langkah selalu diisi oleh derai kegembiraan. Malam yang begitu indah bukan, apalagi bila seharian berkencan bersama seseorang yang kamu cintai, pasti tak akan pernah terlupakan.

Hyuuga Hinata keluar dari Gedung Bioskop dengan wajah bersemu merah, diikuti oleh sosok pemuda pirang yang terus menggenggam erat jemarinya. Mungkin inilah balasan dari penantiannya selama ini.

Koridor bioskop memang lenggang mengingat pengunjungnya sudah berhamburan keluar, dan itu tak akan dilewatkan oleh Naruto. Tangan kekarnya menarik tangan dalam genggamannya, tak terelakan tubuh sang gadis terhuyun dalam pelukannya.

"Naruto-kun," desah Hinata. Detak jantung seakan tak bisa diajak berkompromi, begitu pula dengan rona merah yang jelas-jelas menguasai pipinya. Ya, semua kekacauan ini hanya Namikaze Naruto yang bisa melakukannya-sang pujaan hati Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata." Wajah Naruto menunduk, perlahan dua makhluk Tuhan terpaut dalam sebuah ciuman.

Ia terus melumat, seakan enggan untuk melepaskan pagutan ini. Tangan kanannya merayap di balik kaos sang gadis, menelusuri setiap lekuk kulit pasangannya. Hangat dan penuh ketulusan.

"Sakura..." tak sadar sebuah nama merancau dari bibir sang pemuda. Tak terelakan tikaman pisau tumpul mendarat di hati Hyuuga Hinata, perih ketika kau tahu laki-laki yang tengah mencumbumu menyerukan nama orang lain-bukan namamu. Lelehan air mata menggenang di pelupuknya, tubuhnya melemas dalam pagutan Naruto.

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

.

Maaf kalau lama update fic ini :)  
Itu karena Bunga nggak ada feel buat nulis fic ini, padahal jelas-jelas ide sudah ada di otak. Mangkanya chap ini pendek banget. Hehe...

.

Makasih atas reviewnya:

akasuna no hataruno teng tong, Chima GeunMa, Ruruberry, dobelianaru, Rizu Hatake-hime, akatsuki shiho, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Konannara Diary, Tria2rh, Merai Alixya Kudo, icha22madhen.

Makasih sudah membaca sekaligus sudah mereview fic Bunga, dan makasih semua yang sudah berkenan membaca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disklaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Affair Love**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

.

Kehidupan adalah salah satu siklus yang mau tak mau harus dilalui oleh seorang manusia. Hidup dan mati akan terus berkaitan. Kau tak akan mati kalau sebelumnya kau tak hidup di dunia ini, sebaliknya hidup selalu membawamu pada sebuah kematian. Kematian yang penuh dengan misteri. Begitupun dengan perasaannya.

Ia tak bisa membunuh rasa ini, ia tak tahu kapan kematian akan datang untuk menghapus semua rasa kepadanya. Ia tak tahu dan tak ingin tahu, cukuplah ia menikmati setiap takdir yang telah Tuhan gariskan untuknya. Ia tak mau berontak agar takdir membuat dia mencintainya. Ia terlalu lemah, karena ia hanya seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi satu yang ingin semua orang tahu bahwa ia mencintai setulus hati meskipun sang takdir terus menghempaskan dinding pertahannya.

"Maaf..."

"Eh..." Hyuuga Hinata mendongak, permata biru seakan mengunci setiap pergerakannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan," lanjut Naruto. Penyesalan kental terdengar dari nada bicaranya, kilatan tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Sang gadis menunduk, remasan pada sisi rok miliknya semakin kasar. Jujur, ia merasa sangat kecewa atas sikap Naruto. Kenyataan membuatnya sadar mengenai posisinya dalam hidup Namikaze Naruto, posisi yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan posisi Haruno Sakura. Segitu kejamkah takdir mempermainkan perasaannya, mencintai laki-laki yang di hatinya sama sekali tak ada namamu.

Hinata menengadah, senyum bermuara di bibirnya, "Aku tahu dia akan terus di hatimu, Naruto-kun..." ia menghela nafas yakin, "...kumohon izinkanlah aku menjaga rasa ini untukmu," ungkapnya mantap, seakan tak ada penyesalan tersirat di dalamnya.

Waktu seakan berhenti berdetak, permata biru yang selalu bersinar kini mulai meredup, "Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan, aku..."

"Ssttt..." Naruto terdiam ketika telunjuk Hinata membungkam bibirnya.

"Berjanjilah, Naruto-kun, berjanjilah untuk menjadi sahabatku selamanya." Senyum Sang Hyuuga kembali merekah.

"..."

"Sudah malam, aku masuk dulu, Naruto-kun. Selamat malam," pamitnya. Dengan segera ia beranjak memasuki kediaman Hyuuga.

Clekk. Pintu itu tertutup bersamaan air mata yang meluber di pipi ranumnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan isak, kedua tanggannya mencengkerem dadanya yang begitu sakit.

Seberapa tegar seorang perempuan pasti masih ada kelemahan di dalamnya, begitu pula Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

'Nomor yang anda tuju tidak bisa dihubungi, cobalah beberapa saat lagi.'

Suara operator kembali terdengar. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali ia menghubungi nomor yang sama, tapi bukan suara ceria yang ia dapati melainkan sambungan sang operator. Namikaze Naruto mendesah kecewa. Kembali ia menekan nomor dalam kontak handphone miliknya dengan inisial huruf yang sama tapi nomor berbeda. Kembali suara operator menaungi pendengarannya.

Tubuh lelah itupun terhempas di tempat tidur, matanya terpejam menikmati aroma samar-samar yang menguar di sekelilingnya, aroma tubuh Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang diam-diam menempati sisi penting di hatinya.

Jemari itu kembali beradu pada tuts hanphone. Sekilas seberkas senyum tipis muncul ketika irisnya menangkap foto seorang gadis, gadis yang identik dengan musim semi. Perlahan senyum itu memudar, sorot matanya meredup ketika layar handphone-nya bergeser. Foto dari gadis yang beberapa jam lalu bersamanya, gadis yang tulus mencintainya-Sang Hyuuga Hinata. Dan saat-saat inilah seorang Namikaze Naruto mengalami dilema hanya karena cinta.

* * *

Haruno Sakura tersentak kaget ketika sebuah bungkusan makanan disodorkan ke arahnya. "Sensei belum pulang?" tanyanya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kakashi tersenyum sekilas, didudukkan tubuhnya di kursi tunggu samping Sakura, "Aku tak akan tega meninggalkanmu sendirian, Sakura," terangnya kemudian.

Sang Haruno menghela nafas pasrah, "Pulanglah, Sensei. Tenang saja aku tak akan bunuh diri gara-gara frustasi," kelakar Sakura. Ia ingin memecah suasana yang sedari tadi menegang, dan sekarang keadaan Sasuke sudah mulai membaik, tinggal menunggu ia siuman dan Sakura tak ingin terus-terusan merepotkan senseinya.

Derai tawa Kakashi meluncur begitu saja mendengar pernyataan Sakura, "Hahaha... Setidaknya beri aku alasan yang logis untuk mengusirku, Nona Haruno," bantah Kakashi. "Makanlah yang banyak, kau tahu tubuhmu seperti hanya tinggal tulang belulang lo...'' Kakashi menatap Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala seakan argumennya memang benar, tentu membuat sang korban mendelik kesal.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Sensei, meskipun tubuhku ini kurus kering tapi aku jamin setiap sentuhanku pasti akan membuat sensei ketagihan." Sakura mencomot ayam goreng dari tangannya seakan ucapannya hanya sekedar basa-basi. Tapi nyatanya Hatake Kakashi langsung terdiam, wajahnya terasa panas atas ucapan yang jelas-jelas gurauan belaka.

* * *

Dekapan itu semakin erat, enggan terlepas. Kesepuluh jemari saling bertautan, menyalurkan kehangatan masing-masing. Di luar sana Sang Penguasa langit siang sudah bertengger dengan angkuhnya.

Sakura semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada sosok yang tengah mendekapnnya. Menghirup aroma tubuh yang begitu ia rindukan, aroma Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau tahukan aku sejak kemarin belum mandi, apa kau tak terganggu, Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendapati reaksi Sakura yang semakin erat memeluknya.

"Hei Sakura, jangan kasar-kasar memelukku, aku masih sakit..." elak Sasuke dengan nada marah yang dibuat-buat.

Sang pelaku mendongak, menantang sang onxy yang begitu kelam, "Kau membuatku takut akan kehilanganmu, Sasuke-kun, aku takut kau meninggalkanku seperti..." Sakura terdiam mendengar isyarat Sasuke.

"Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun, Sakura, kaulah hadiah terindah yang Tuhan berikan untukku." Terdengar gombal tapi mampu membuat dada Sakura sesak mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintai, Sasuke-kun."

Wajah keduanya semakin mendekat, menautkan bibir masing-masing dalam sebuah ciuman.

.

.

.

Clekk.

Sebuah pintu dengan pelan tertutup dari luar, sang pelaku enggan merusak momen yang tercipta di dalam. Kini semua sudah kembali seperti semula, dimana ia menjadi seorang guru dan dia salah satu dari anak didiknya. Tak akan berubah dari semua itu.

* * *

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian di Rumah Sakit Kakashi tak pernah melihat Sakura berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah. Tanpa bertanya pun ia tahu jawabannya, ia tak mau ambil pusing. Cukup dengan pertemuan dengan gadis pink itu membuat hari-harinya tak setenang yang selama ini ia harapkan. Nafasnya terdengar berat, buku yang sedari tadi ada di genggamannya teracuhkan sudah.

"Kakashi-sensei."

Sang Hatake menautkan kedua alisnya menatap sosok gadis yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya lengkap dengan senyum mengembang.

'Panjang umur, baru selesai dipikirkan orangnya muncul,' batinnya.

"Apa kabar, Sensei? Masih ingatkah dengan gadis cantik nan imut ini," kelakar Sakura lengkap dengan cengirannya.

Kakashi memutar bola matanya bosan. Satu fakta yang baru ia ketahui: Ternyata Haruno Sakura seorang gadis yang narsis.

Tanpa berniat menanggapi celoteh Sakura, ia melangkah kembali menelusuri lorong sekolah yang telah sepi mengingat jam pelajaran sudah mulai 15 menit yang lalu.

"Ehemm... Sensei," panggil Sakura.

"Ya?" Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya, kembali menatap kearah muridnya.

"Ano, terima kasih Sensei telah membantuku." Dalam satu tarikan nafas kalimat itu sukses terucap dari lisan Sakura.

Kakashi terdiam sebentar, "Ohh..." Hanya tanggapan semu sebelum ia kembali melangkah diikuti Sakura yang berdecak kesal karena teracuhkan.

"Kalau sensei nggak suka aku berterima kasih bilang saja, mau imbalan apa dariku?" Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Tidur semalam denganku cukupkan sebagai ucapan terima kasih dariku, Sensei?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ehh..." Sakura membeku di tempat ketika sepasang bola mata beda warna itu menatap marah ke arahnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Haruno," tegas Kakashi, amarahnya meletup tanpa bisa ia kekang.

"Jangan menganggap seks hanya mainan, Haruno. Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, berhentilah menganggap seks adalah segalanya, jangan membuat dirimu seperti perempuan murahan, Haruno," celanya.

Haruno Sakura menunduk lemah, perkataan Kakashi menohok tepat sasaran.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar seakan menahan tangis.

"Sensei tak tahu apa-apa tentang hidupku, Sensei tak tahu... Jangan sok mencampuri kehidupanku, Sensei," pekik Sakura sebelum ia lari, menjauh dari hadapan Kakashi.

Tatapan Kakashi kosong, untuk kedua kali ia melihat air mata kesepian itu. Betapa bodohnya ia mengatakan hal itu, ia tahu betapa kejamnya kata yang ia lontarkan pada Sakura. Sesungguhnya amarah itu muncul tanpa ia sadari, marah karena tahu ia semuda itu bercinta dengan laki-laki lain, laki-laki yang nyatanya kekasih sang gadis. Dari lubuknya yang terdalam ia seperti merasa tak rela, rasa yang seharusnya tak boleh ada.

"Maafkanku, Sakura..."

.

**Bersambung**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hatake Kakashi terjaga dari tidurnya dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. Peluh menguap dari pori-pori kecilnya tanpa henti. Jantung itupun berdetak tak normal―terlalu cepat untuk seorang yang baru tertidur lelap.  
Beranjak ia menyingkirkan selimutnya, ekor matanya melirik jam weker yang tengah terdiam dengan jarum jam menunjukan pukul 4 pagi, sangat pagi untuk seorang Hatake Kakashi untuk bangun.

Mata itu tetap sayu meskipun telah ia basuh dengan dinginnya air kran. Ia mendesah pelan sembari menyeka tetesan air yang meluncur dari ujung rambut peraknya.

"Mimpi itu kembali lagi," desisnya pelan. "Dan rasa ini kepadanya kenapa menguap kembali. Sial," makinya kemudian.

.

.

.

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Affair Love**

* * *

Chapter 7

Pagi ini suasana tempat mengajar Hatake Kakashi tetap seperti biasa. Seruan pangilan kepada teman, suara mengeluh karena kembali ke sekolah, dan berbagai kebisingan yang biasa terjadi di area sekolah sebelum jam masuk mulai.

Ia melangkah pelan dengan sebuah buku orange menemani perjalanannya di lorong sekolah. Sesekali tangannya terangkat membalas sapaan murid didiknya. Senyum tak lupa tersungging di balik masker hitamnya.

Kelas 12-3 membuat langkahnya terhenti. Buku yang sejak tadi menemaninya perlahan ia simpan di saku celana, mata sayu itu melirik ke dalam kelas.

'Tidak ada ya,' gumamnya dalam hati.

Tanpa berniat memasuki kelas itu ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Menjauh dari sebuah harapan yang entah sejak kapan tersimpan di hatinya.

.

.

"Kaka-sensei."

Ia berhenti, menengok ke belakang mendapati gadis Yamanaka yang ia ketahui teman sang pembuat gundah hatinya tengah menatapnya sedih.

"Ada apa Yamanaka?"

"Sensei, Sakura menghilang sejak kemarin. Sensai tahu di mana dia?" Yamanaka Ino mengela napas dalam sembari menguatkan hatinya. "Mungkin Sensei tahu dia kemana, kami mengkhawatirkannya, Kakashi-sensai. Kami takut dia berbuat nekat seperti dulu lagi," katanya kemudian.

Yamanaka Ino tersentak kaget mendapati reaksi tak sesuai harapannya dari sang Sensei. Alis itu bertautan dan ekspresi terganggu tersimpan di dalamnya.

"Sensei―"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan Haruno kepadaku, Yamanaka. Kau pikir aku selalu tahu dimana keberadaan Haruno Sakura." Nada suara itu terkesan tajam dan tak peduli, tak ayal Yamanaka Ino terdiam menatap sendu ke arah Kakashi.

"Maaf membuat Sensei tak nyaman, saya kira karena kemarin Sakura bilang mau menemui Sensei, Sensei mungkin tau dia dimana. Sekali lagi maafkan saya."

Ia membungkuk ke arah Kakashi.  
"Permisi, Hatake-sensei."

Dan di sinilah Kakashi memandang sayu ke arah sang murid yang tengah berjalan lunglai ke dalam kelasnya.

* * *

"Brengsek. Sasuke brengseeek..." Makian itu menguar membelah keheningan malam yang tengah menjelma.  
Gadis itu meringkuk kedinginan di sudut ruang makam yang tetap hening sejak kemarin. Ia mengusap air mata yang sedari kemarin tak mau mengering.

"Sasuke...Sasuke..." Bibir pucat itu kembali berucap. "Kenapa kau jahat padaku―"

"―dan pada bayi kita."

* * *

Anak perempuan itu dengan malu-malu bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya. Pegangan tangannya pun tak mau lepas dari sang ayah.

"Sakura-chan, sini jangan sembunyi terus. Katanya kangen sama paman Sakumo," panggil sang ayah sembari menarik tangan sang anak untuk berdiri di sisinya.

Sang anak dengan malu-malu melirik bocah laki-laki berumur 10 tahun di depannya dengan penasaran. Pasalnya ia tak pernah bertemu dengan bocah berambut perak yang sedari tadi tak mau lepas memandang ke arahnya.

Hatake Sakumo tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi putri majikannya yang lucu.

Perlahan Sakumo menarik putri majikannya dalam gendongannya.  
"Sakura-chan, perkenalkan ini anak paman, namanya Hatake Kakashi."

.

.

.

Bocah berambut perak itu masih tetap di sana, duduk di ujung ruangan sembari tersenyum geli. Tatapan kedua matanya sejak tadi enggan terlepas dari anak perempuan yang tengah tertawa riang bersama ayahnya di sudut lain.  
Haruno Sakura, nama yang cantik menurut Kakashi.

Entah setan apa yang hinggap di benaknya ketika kilatan khayalan tentang dirinya bersama Sakura tengah bercanda bersama, saling berbagi senyum dan pelukan hangat.

Huh, rasanya ia tengah di landa cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing toh mungkin saja ia hanya merasakan cinta monyet yang sering ia baca dari komik koleksinya.

.

.

.

"Paman Sakumo jangan marahin Kakashi ya, Saku nggak apa-apa kok." Bola mata emerald itu berkaca-kaca―perih karena menahan lututnya yang terluka dan sedih karena membuat Hatake Kakashi berakhir dengan amarah sang ayah karena membawa sang putri keluar dari rumahnya.

Sakumo menghembuskan napas lega. Senyum mengembang di balik masker hitamnya.  
"Paman nggak marah kok, Sayang. Paman cuma takut Sakura-chan kenapa-kenapa karena Kakashi nakal―"

"Kakashi nggak nakal, Kakashi baik pada Saku," potong Sakura kecil kesal.

Dan disaat itulah Hatake Kakashi tersenyum bangga.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah bangun, jangan tinggalin Kakashi sendirian," anak laki-laki itu menjerit dalam tangisnya mendapati sang ayah tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Ayah..."

"Ka―kashi ingat pe―san ayah."

Hanya itulah kalimat terakhir sang ayah yang mampu ia dengar sebelum hembusan napas terakhirnya menghilang.

"Hanya satu permintaan Ayah padamu Kakashi. Jaga Sakura-chan dengan baik. Kau tahu hanya inilah yang mampu kita lakukan untuk membalas budi baik keluarga Haruno. Mungkin setelah Ayah meninggal kamu yang akan menggantikan Ayah."

* * *

Kilatan masa lalu itu terus menghantui Kakashi akhir-akhir ini dan cukup membuat rasa yang dulu pernah ada kembali menguap lagi. Mungkinkah ini salahnya karena belum bisa mewujudkan amanah sang ayah―melindungi Haruno Sakura.  
Tapi ini bukan kesalahannya, setelah kematian sang ayah ia di pindah sekolahkan ke luar negeri―Tuan Haruno berharap ia tak sedih berlarut-larut atas kematian sang ayah karena penyakitnya.  
Setelah lulus kuliah ia pun langsung ditugaskan di salah satu cabang perusahaan Haruno. Ia tak pernah bertemu Sakura selama hampir 13 tahun lebih, bahkan kenangan masa lalu itupun seakan lenyap dari memorinya. Tapi sekarang kenangan itu tiba-tiba mucul begitu saja, dan Sakura―

Hatake Kakashi langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan segera ia menyambar kunci mobil. Ia harus menemukan gadis itu. Harus.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Pintu itu ia buka cepat dan sebelum ia melangkah keluar beban tubuh seseorang terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sa―kuraaa..."

* * *

Pagi itu ia lalui dengan duduk di sampingnya. Berharap mata yang sedari semalam terpejam mulai terbuka.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku tahu seharusnya aku melindungimu bukan malah mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan itu," gumam Kakashi. Jemarinya menelusuri jejak air mata yang telah mengering di pipi pucatnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?" bisiknya kemudian.

Kakashi menarik tangannya dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya hingga sebuah gerakan kecil ia dapati dari gadis yang tertidur di ranjangnya.

Ia tersenyum lega. "Sakura kau sudah sadar?"

Mata yang semula tertutup kini perlahan terbuka.  
"Sensei―" bibir pucat itu mulai bergerak.

"Iya, Sakura?" Kakashi mendekatkan diri ke arah Sakura. Mendengarkan lebih jelas apa yang terucap dari bibir pucat itu.

"―Sensei aku lapar."

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"Sensei," panggil Sakura mulai kesal.

Kakashi menoleh ke arah gadis yang tengah menatap sendu ke arahnya.

"Bisakah Sensei mengambilkanku makan, aku sunggu lapar, Kaka-sensei. Cepat dan jangan bengong, Sensei," umpatnya kemudian.

Dan sebuah keributan kecilpun tertengar dari kediaman Hatake.

.

.

Bersambung


End file.
